De amor y disimulo
by nuriablackrose
Summary: Lily Evans está harta de Potter. Su mejor amiga, Alice, desesperada por Remus. Ann Smith, Ravenclaw de sexto curso, tiene un don que les puede venir muy bien a ambas. Pero las cosas pueden liarse, especialmente cuando Sirius Black se mete en medio.


Resumen: Lily Evans está harta de Potter. Su mejor amiga, Alice, desesperada por Remus. Ann Smith, Ravenclaw de sexto curso, tiene un don que les puede venir muy bien a ambas. Pero las cosas pueden liarse, especialmente cuando Sirius Black se mete en medio.

Disclaimer: Todo lo aquí escrito pertenece al mundo de Rowling, menos Ann y Alice y algún otro secundario sin importancia.

**Estoy aquí de nuevo, a pesar de tener mi fic "En el nido de la serpiente" a media, con una nueva idea. Me ha venido la inspiración, y no he podido evitarlo. **

**No os preocupéis, después de los exámenes tendré tiempo para dedicarme a dos historias simultáneamente, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar nada a media.**

**Así pues, mi primera historia de merodeadores. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**De amor y disimulo. **

Capítulo uno. Encuentro. 

Lily releyó el nombre por enésima vez. Ann Smith, Ravenclaw, sexto curso. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Alice estaba hablando con Snape, por lo que aquél no era un muy buen momento para interrogarla.

Su mirada se posó en una de las últimas mesas del aula. Los merodeadores, reunidos, reían despreocupadamente. Suspiró, resignada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban los chicos. El primero en divisarla fue James Potter, quién parecía tener un radar que le informaba de su posición en cualquier momento. Le sonrió deslumbrantemente, pero ella le ignoró.

–¡Evans! Ya sabía yo que no podías mantenerte tan lejos de mí durante tanto tiempo –dijo, pomposo, levantándose –. Dime, amor mío, ¿qué quieres? –se le acercó teatralmente, como hacía siempre.

Lily bufó, cansada. Siempre igual. ¿Por qué no aceptó salir con Potter la primera vez que se lo pidió? Seguro que nunca hubiera llegado a estar tan obsesionado por ella…

–Tengo que hablar con Black, Potter –dijo, fríamente.

–¿Conmigo? –se extrañó. Que Evans quisiera hablar con él nunca era una buena noticia.

–Oh, Evans, Evans… No hace falta que disimules, no necesitas excusas… ¡Yo siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos!

–¿Conoces a una tal Ann Smith? –le preguntó, ignorando a James. Si alguien en Hogwarts dominaba el nombre y apariencias de las estudiantes femeninas, éste era Sirius Black.

–¿Smith? –repitió, pensativo –. Conozco a Sarah Smith, de Hufflepuff –comentó, risueño. James le dio una palmada en el hombro, seguramente recordando de qué exactamente conocía Sirius a Sarah Smith –. Pero Ann, no. Debe estar en primero o segundo…

–Pero en serio, Evans, volviendo al tema que nos interesa… –seguía interrumpiendo James, incansable.

–Pues no, Black, no –corrigió Lily –. Es de nuestro curso –ante tal afirmación, Black frunció el ceño.

–Imposible –aseguró.

–Te equivocas –repitió ella –, porque es mi pareja para el trabajo transfiguraciones –aseguró, pasándole el papel que había estado observando.

–¿Ravenclaw? –preguntó, al leer –. El año pasado no coincidíamos con Ravenclaw en ninguna clase, pero aún así…

–¿Estarás perdiendo facultades, Padfoot? –preguntó James, fingiendo preocupación. Sirius le fulminó con la mirada.

–No sé quién es, Evans –tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar –. Ni siquiera me suena su nombre…

–A mí tampoco –dijo James, y sus amigos asintieron –. Pero si ha estado en nuestro curso desde primero…

–A mí también me parece curioso –confesó Lily.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Alice, que acababa de añadirse a la conversación. Llevaba pintado en la cara que estaba enfadada con el mundo. Snape solía causar aquella reacción en las personas.

–¿Te suena el nombre de Ann Smith? –preguntó su amiga.

–Para nada… ¿Te suena el nombre de Severus Snape? A mí me va a sonar durante mucho tiempo…

–¿Te ha tocado Snivellus, Turner? –preguntó Sirius, incrédulo, riendo –. Menudo asco…

–Puedes intentar transfigurar su grasa capilar en algo útil –sugirió James –, te harías de oro…

Sus amigos le rieron la bromita mientras Lily le fulminaba con la mirada. Alice se rió disimuladamente, para no enfurecer a su amiga. Su mirada se posó en Lupin, pero éste estaba ojeando el libro de transfiguraciones, y no prestaba demasiada atención a la conversación.

–De todos modos, Evans… ¿Qué te parecería ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el fin de semana que viene? –preguntó James –. Tu, yo, velas, champán…

–Sigue soñando, Potter –espetó, tras girarse para irse.

–Lo tomaré como un sí, Evans –gritó él, mientras se iba.

Lily le dedicó un gesto grosero con la mano, y se dirigió a Alice Turner.

–¿Qué tal te irá con Snape? –preguntó, preocupada. Sabía de buena mano que Severus Snape odiaba a todo Gryffindor. Por mala fortuna para él, Lily no sabía que ella era una excepción a la regla.

–¿Cómo iba a irme? –preguntó, malhumorada – ¡Es Snape! Quiero decir, ya sé que se llevó bien contigo hasta este año, pero…

Lily se enfurruñó. No le gustaba que sacaran el tema. Su última pelea con Snape había sido monumental.

–… Oh, ¡Qué más da! –dijo Alice en notar el cambio de tono –. ¿Cómo encontrarás a esa tal Smith?

–Voy a preguntárselo a alguien de Ravenclaw. Pero, sinceramente, no esperaba que Black me fallara…

–Black y Lupin a la vez –repuso ella, con voz fría –. Porque con la obsesión que tiene el último con las Ravenclaw, parece mentira que no se las conozca todas palmo a palmo… –acabó, estrujando con fuerza el libro que llevaba entre los brazos.

Remus Lupin, el punto débil de Alice.

Alice había estado coladísima por Remus desde segundo curso. Y, sin embargo, él nunca le hacía el menor caso. Alice era interesante y atractiva, un buen partido para cualquiera.

Sin embargo, aquello lo sabían todos menos Lupin y amigos. ¿Por qué? Porque Alice no podía responder bien a la pregunta de un profesor si sabía que Remus la estaba mirando, había hecho el ridículo en su prueba como cazadora para el equipo de Quidditch porque Remus observaba desde la grada, y era incapaz de dirigirle la mirada durante más de dos segundos.

Pero la verdad es que Alice era una chica atrevida y valiente y, a pesar de no sacar unas notas comparables con las de una Ravenclaw, seguía siendo una chica moderadamente aplicada e inteligente.

–No te preocupes, Al –la tranquilizó Lily –. Eso que tiene con Cassandra Hoop no les durará mucho… Ya sabes como es Lupin.

–Sí, sí, nunca ha durado más de un mes y medio con ninguna chica, lo que tu digas –concedió –, pero eso no me hace estar más cerca de salir con él yo misma.

Suspiró, frustrada. En algún momento entre cuarto y quinto había decidido olvidarle completamente, pero todavía estaba en proceso. Un proceso que parecía que iba a durar unos cuantos años más.

–Mira, este fin de semana iremos a Hogsmeade y nos divertiremos tú y yo solas –aseguró Lily –, ya verás como no piensas en Lupin.

Alice no se creyó ni una palabra, pero sonrió por el esfuerzo de su amiga. En aquél momento, Hoop se cruzó con ellas. Turner cerró los ojos y apresuró el paso, pero Lily se detuvo. Se sintió mal por pararse a hablar con la recién mencionada nueva novia de Lupin, pero era necesario.

–Perdona, Hoop –le llamó la atención –. ¿Conoces a una tal Ann Smith?

La chica, Ravenclaw de quinto curso, se detuvo en medio del pasillo. No tardó mucho en reconocer a Lily Evans, la chica que tenía loco a James Potter. Bueno, la reconoció a ella y a su antipática amiga, que nunca le dirigía la palabra.

–Pues… El nombre me suena –aseguró –, pero no sabría decirte quién es… ¿En qué curso está?

–En sexto, como nosotras –la joven se sorprendió. ¿Sólo un año más que ella?

–Vaya… Pues no, no… Yo estaba pensando en… Oh, no, esa es Sarah Smith –dijo, y se disculpó –. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte…

Lily se despidió de ella y se quedó sola en el pasillo. Sola porque Alice se había ido sin miramientos.

¿Cómo podía no conocer a Ann Smith? Estaban en la misma casa, y con un solo curso de diferencia. ¿Quién era esa chica a la que no conocía nadie? Ni Black, ni los de su casa… O era una recién llegada estudiante de intercambio, o una maestra del escondite…

Frustrada, decidió buscar a algún Ravenclaw de sexto curso, como McEnzie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ann Smith entró en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts en 1971. El sombrero seleccionador la colocó en Ravenclaw después de dudar durante varios minutos, tantos, de hecho, que incluso el director empezó a preocuparse. Durante las primeras dos horas de su estancia en la escuela, Ann fue conocida por este hecho en particular. A partir de entonces, y hasta quinto curso, nadie volvió a acordarse del incidente.

Os preguntareis por qué. Pues es muy sencillo: Ann tenía un don. Un don muy poco apreciado por los demás, pero muy importante para ella. El don de pasar desapercibida.

Ann era una chica muy difícil de describir. No era ni alta ni baja, tenía un cuerpo relativamente estilizado, pero solía cubrirlo con túnicas largas que hacían imposible determinar cualquier característica relevante de éste. Su pelo era de un cierto tono castaño, ni oscuro ni claro, ni liso ni rizado. Sus ojos eran marrones, y no destacaban en su rostro. Sus facciones eran tales que nadie hubiera dicho que era fea, pero tampoco hubieran podido asegurar que era guapa.

Ann no llevaba complementos: ni pendientes, ni pulseras, ni anillos, ni gafas. No se maquillaba, no se pintaba las uñas y no se ataba el pelo a no ser que estudiara.

¿Por qué no lo hacía, si ya de por sí no tenía cualidades que destacaran? Sencillo: odiaba ser el centro de atención. ¡Qué digo, el centro de atención! Odiaba que le prestaran un mínimo atención.

Es decir, su anodina apariencia era, a pesar de que nadie lo sabía, completamente estudiada. Estudiada hasta el punto en que si algo en ella llamaba la atención, lo eliminaba al instante.

Por ejemplo, en segundo, cuando estaba sentada cómodamente en la biblioteca, uno de sus compañeros de clase se sentó a su lado y le comentó algo, despreocupadamente, del estilo "¿Siempre estás sentada aquí, no? Estudias mucho. ¿Ravenclaw, verdad?"

La impresión de haber sido reconocida fue tan fuerte que decidió ponerle remedio de inmediato. Acortó el tiempo que pasaba estudiando y distribuyó su tiempo de estudio: un tercio en la biblioteca, un tercio en la sala común y el resto del tiempo en lugares poco concurridos, como podría ser un aula poco usada en el tercer piso, cerca del lago, o el Gran Comedor entre horas.

Un segundo caso sería la ocasión en que sus notas empezaron a destacar, de manera que McGonagall la reconoció por el pasillo y la felicitó por su excelente trabajo. Desde aquél día, hizo los exámenes con el único objetivo de poner todas sus notas justo en la media de Ravenclaw.

Como resultado, Ann Smith llegó a sexto curso sin que muchos supieran de su existencia, con excepción de sus tres compañeras de habitación y Albus Dumbledore. Porque incluso los profesores eran incapaces de asociar completamente una cara al nombre de Ann Smith, o de ver a la muchacha y determinar si cursaba su asignatura, la había cursado anteriormente o sólo la habían visto por los pasillos.

Puede parecer exagerado, pero nuestra amiga Ann era detallista hasta éste punto. Un genio.

Así pues, no debe parecernos extraño que ni siquiera Sirius Black supiera quién era.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily Evans encontró a McEnzie sin muchos problemas, puesto que se pasaba la vida en la biblioteca. Según ella, nada que no fuera bi o unidimensional estaba fuera de su interés. Aunque había hecho una excepción importante con su novio Stevens, para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

–¿Ann? –exclamó, sorprendida –. Me sorprenda que la conozcas… –comentó. Nunca nadie preguntaba por Ann, y eso que era una buena chica.

–Bueno, es que me ha tocado como pareja en el trabajo de transfiguraciones –explicó.

–Oh, qué suerte –exclamó la Ravenclaw –a mi me ha tocado Rosier… –Lily le dio el pésame y siguió con la conversación –. Bueno, pues Ann es mi compañera de habitación, así que la conozco, claro que sí.

–¡Genial! ¿Sabes dónde está?

–Pues… A lo mejor está por aquí… A ver, te ayudaré buscarla –dijo, y se levantó, sin dejar de prestar atención a su grueso libro.

–Oh, no hace falta –aseguró Lily –. Si me la describes ya la buscaré yo…

McEnzie dejó de observar su libro un segundo y profirió una sonora carcajada, que se ganó una buena mala mirada de madame Pince.

–Ann no se puede describir con ninguna palabra que no sea "normal" –explicó, y empezó a andar.

McEnzie sabia, por experiencia, que era necesario ir hacia Ann, señalarla con el dedo y especificar totalmente quién era, para describírsela a alguien. Lily Evans no la encontraría nunca por sí sola.

Después de oír la opinión que tenía Eleanor McEnzie de Ann, podría interesarnos saber por qué nunca se había sorprendido por aquello que consideraba tan normal, ni había notado el menor índice de premeditación en la cuidada apariencia de Smith.

Pero claro, es que Ann Smith era tridimensional y, por lo tanto, no un objeto de interés.

Lily la siguió, confusa. Dieron diversas vueltas a la biblioteca y, cuando iba a sugerir que seguramente la persona que buscaban no estaba ahí, McEnzie le señaló una persona escondida detrás de una pila de libros, en un rincón muy poco concurrido de la biblioteca. Lily se sorprendió, pues habían pasado por ahí un par de veces, sin notar su presencia.

–Allí está –explicó –. ¡Ann!

La susodicha levantó la cabeza, alarmada. Al ver a McEnzie se relajó, pero volvió a tensarse cuando se percató de que no estaba sola.

–Ann, ella es Lily Evans –explicó –. Es tu pareja en el trabajo de transfiguraciones –añadió, antes de irse.

–Hola –se presentó Lily, sentándose a su lado –. Ann Smith, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió. En aquél momento, Lily se percató de lo que había querido decir McEnzie. Ann era tan y tan… normal. Nada en ella resaltaba en lo más mínimo… Aún así, después de observarla fijamente se dio cuenta de que, en definitiva, era algo bonita.

–Me ha costado un poco encontrarte –le comentó, para romper el silencio.

–Lo siento –se disculpó ella. Lily observó que incluso su voz no tenía un matiz especial. Ni acentos, ni histeria, ni calma, ni potencia… –. Me preguntaba sí…

En aquél momento, un semigrito a sus espaldas las interrumpió. Era Alice.

–¡Lily! –dijo, en una especie de grito en voz baja –. Lily, es horrible… –dijo, rodeando la pila de libros y sentándose junto a ellas. Ann procuró centrarse de nuevo en sus deberes, des implicándose de la conversación –. Oh, perdona –dijo Alice, en verla –. ¿Eres Ann Smith?

Una vez pronunció su nombre, Ann supo que estaba implicada en el asunto. Frunció el ceño. Pero luego recordó que lo mejor era no reaccionar de ninguna manera. Intentar pasar flojo…

–Oh, chicas… –¡mierda! Implicación directa de nivel ocho: la incluían en una sesión de terapia femenina… Ann se estremeció. ¿Por qué las mujeres tendían a hacer a todo el mundo partícipe de sus desgracias y quejas? Si hubiera nacido hombre…–, ¡Lupin es una persona horrible!

Ann se estremeció. No, ocho no. Nivel nueve: hay chicos de por medio. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Más aún cuando se trataba de uno de los chicos más conocidos de la escuela, el guapo e inteligente Remus Lupin.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Alice? –dijo Evans, calmándola.

–Le he pedido a Lupin su libro de pociones para ojear un segundo los ingredientes del bebraje de la muerte en vida–explicó, consternada, debatiéndose entre llorar o enfadarse –. ¿Y sabes qué me ha preguntado?

Lily negó con la cabeza, temiéndose lo peor.

–¡Que si iba a clase con él! –exclamó –. Pero si hemos hablado esa misma mañana –se lamentó.

Lily iba a añadir algo cuando madame Pince se acercó a ellas con paso firme y mala cara.

–¡Vosotras tres, fuera de mi biblioteca!

Ann se aferró a la mesa, intentando fundirse con ella. ¡Explusada de la biblioteca! Ahora madame Pince le pediría su nombre, hablaría con Flitwick, la castigarían, le quitarían puntos, y sería el centro de atención… Empezó a sudar, temblorosa.

Sin embargo, antes de que su exagerada predicción se cumpliera, Lily la sacó a rastras de allí, huyendo de madame Pince lo más rápido posible.

–Si huyes, nunca te saca puntos –explicó, cuando hubieron salido.

Pero Ann solo podía pensar en que había montado una escenita, saliendo corriendo de una biblioteca.

–Alice, eso tuyo con Lupin… Ya lo hemos hablado…

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo, enfadada –. Si no se me pasa la tontería, nunca seré capaz de conseguir que se fije en mí… ¡Pero no puedo ni tranquilizarme cerca de él, ni olvidarle!

–¡Oh, ojalá pudiéramos intercambiarnos! –exclamó Lily –. Que Lupin estuviera loco por ti, y Potter me ignorara… ¿No te parece, Ann? –dijo, girándose hacia ella.

Ann, que estaba emprendiendo una retirada silenciosa, no tuvo más remedio que girarse hacia ellas y asentir.

–Deberíamos bajar a las cocinas e hincharnos a chocolate –sugirió Alice –, es el mejor sucedáneo del amor…

Ann no sabía qué hacer. Bajar a las cocinas era implicarse demasiado en el asunto. Pero no bajar era dar la espalda a una compañera necesitada, y las chicas no hacían esas cosas. Eso sería llamar mucho la atención. Además, tenía que hacer un trabajo con Evans. No podía evitarla indefinidamente.

Maldiciendo su suerte, siguió a las Gryffindor hacia las cocinas. Siempre intentando quedar rezagada y, por lo tanto, ser considerada no partícipe de la conversación, las seguía a buen paso. Pero, por supuesto, no se lo iban a poner tan fácil.

–Ann, ¿no tienes tú problemas con chicos? Así pedimos una jarra de hidromiel y nos desahogamos todas–preguntó Alice, poco discreta.

–¡Al! No se preguntan esas cosas –la riñó Lily –. Ann, puedes hablarnos de eso si quieres, pero no te sientas obligada –añadió, con una sonrisa amable.

Ann le devolvió una media sonrisa. Una cosa era escuchar una conversación porque se sentía obligada, y otra muy diferente era participar en ella. Se dispuso, pues, a pensar en una serie de tópicos que contestar según el sentido en el que evolucionara la charla.

Llegaron a las cocinas y los elfos, contentos de tener visitas, las hincharon a pasteles y mousses de chocolate. Sin embargo, que se dirigieran a ella como "señora" o "ama" provocó que Ann casi cayera de su silla.

–Lily, no sé qué hacer –admitió –. Llevo seis años en la clase de Lupin, curso siempre las mismas asignaturas que él. Compartimos sala común. Soy amiga de la chica con la que su mejor amigo está obsesionado. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se dé cuenta de que existo? –preguntó, desesperada –. Ya no pido ni que salga conmigo, ¡pero que sepa que existo!

–Cambiar de look –comentó Ann, sin levantar la vista del plato, a media voz. Las dos chicas se giraron para mirarla. Le llevó a Ann diez segundos darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Siempre acostumbrada a hacer comentarios a media voz y que la gente siguiera sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, lo había dicho sin pensar. No había tenido en cuenta que estaba considerada como parte de la maldita conversación. ¡Qué error más básico! Se maldijo interirmente. "_Limítate a los tópicos, limítate a los tópicos… ¿No podías haber dicho: Hombres…, y quedarte tan pancha?_"

–No voy a conseguir nada sólo con eso… –comentó Alice, tocándose el pelo.

Como seguían esperando su respuesta, Ann no tuvo más remedio que intentar arreglarlo.

–Bueno, no sé… –soltó, y siguió comiendo su mousse.

Pero siguieron mirándola. ¡Maldición!

–Ann, lo has dicho muy convencida –comentó Lily –. ¿Lo has probado antes? –aunque no lo parecía, porque no llamaba precisamente la atención ella misma…

La joven se llevó un poco de chocolate a la boca y observó a sus acompañantes. ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquél lío? Supuso que no tenía más remedio que colaborar en aquella sesión de terapia femenina.

–Lo primero que tienes que hacer es conseguir llamar su atención. La manera más rápida de conseguirlo es un cambio de look radical –explicó.

–¿Cómo de radical? –preguntó Alice, preocupada.

–Pues radical como dejarse el pelo tan corto que sólo sobresalga dos dedos de tu cabeza… –sugirió.

–¡No! –chilló Alice, aferrándose a su larga cabellera.

Ann se encogió de hombros, considerando su papel en la conversación como finalizado. El resto de la terapia grupal transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, y Ann se fue a dormir tranquila y satisfecha. Sin embargo, no era consciente de que aquél encuentro cambiaria su tranquila y solitaria vida para siempre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alice Turner, con la melena suelta y sus mejores prendas, se sentó al lado de Remus Lupin. Bueno, no al lado, pero tan cerca como creyó capaz de soportar sin temblar de nervios. Éste estudiaba tranquilamente, junto a Peter Pettigrew.

Alice observaba de vez en cuando a Remus. Le encantaba su cara de concentración. Cuando pensaba, entrecerraba levemente los ojos y mordía el extremo de su pluma con delicadeza. Alice temblaba, deseando ser aquella pluma. Ser recorrida por los tiernos labios, levemente mordida, con aquella suavidad, ternura…

–¿Peter, tienes a mano un poco más de pergamino? –preguntó, sorprendiendo a la joven que le observaba.

Alice cogió el suyo, en el que no había escrito nada, porque sólo podía pensar en los labios de Remus, y se adelantó a toda respuesta de Peter.

–Yo tengo –dijo, tendiéndoselo.

–Oh, muchas gracias… Catherine –dijo, sonriendo, y tomó el pergamino, ignorando el lío que acababa de detonar.

Alice se quedó en aquella posición durante unos segundos que se le hicieron interminables, con la sonrisa aún petrificada en la cara. Parecía esperar que Lupin levantara la vista y comentara, riendo, "Era broma, Alice, era broma". Pero aquello no paso. ¡No se lo podía creer!

Se levantó despacio y se dirigió a su habitación maquinalmente, pero con una determinación brutal.

–¡Lily! –chilló, histérica, al entrar.

Su compañera casi se cae de la cama ante tal grito inesperado.

–¿Dónde está Ann Smith y cuanto cuesta un corte de pelo en Hogsmeade?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ann se levantó temprano y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Estaba satisfecha consigo misma por la hábil manera en la que había manejado la crisis del día anterior. Pasó por delante de una ventana abierta y aspiró el helado aire matinal. El sol era precioso aquél día de mediados de Septiembre.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a las dos Gryffindors esperándola al pie de la Torre de Ravenclaw, supo que algo iba muy mal.

–Tenemos que hablar contigo –dijo Alice.

Lily asintió, divertida con la determinación de su amiga.

–Si hace falta, voy a raparme el pelo al cero –aseguró, con una mirada de loca que daba miedo.

Ann suspiró, resignada, y un poco asustada. ¿En qué lío se había metido? "_Siempre limítate a los tópicos, Ann. Siempre_"

–¿Por qué no desayunas con nosotras? –se ofreció Lily.

¿Desayunar con alguien? No, con alguien. ¡Con Lily Evans! Prefecta, Gryffindor, guapísima… ¡Y en la mesa de Gryffindor! Con lo que le había costado mantenerse fuera del radar de chicas de los merodeadores. ¡Ni hablar! Ella desayunaría en su rinconcito de la mesa, justo entre dos o tres grupos diferentes de amigos, de manera que nadie pudiera determinar con quién estaba, ni que estaba sola. Disimulo total, aquella era su máxima.

–Quedemos después cerca del lago –pidió –. Será mejor si no lo oye nadie más… –y rezó para que las otras dos picaran el anzuelo.

A Lily y a Alice les pareció razonable. Sin embargo, no acabaron de captar el mensaje de Ann, porque fueron a buscarla a su mesa después de desayunar, llamando la atención de diversos alumnos, entre ellos James Potter.

En vez de dirigirse al lago como algunos de los demás alumnos, que aprovechaban el buen tiempo, dieron la vuelta por detrás de unos árboles y se sentaron, lejos del castillo, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Era el lugar ideal de Ann: bajo las sombras nadie la veía, y ella veía a todo el mundo.

Ann había estando organizando las ideas para ayudar a Alice con la mayor rapidez y eficacia posibles. Cuanto antes cortara aquella relación, mucho mejor.

–A ver, cuéntame tus ideas para llamar la atención de Lupin –pidió Alice, apoyándose en el gran árbol. Lily la miró con desaprobación. Se ponía nerviosa cuando su amiga se cogía aquellas confianzas con los demás, sin casi conocerles. Era una desvergonzada.

–En primer lugar, está el cambio de look –empezó ella, nerviosa –. Lo más recomendable es o cortárselo mucho, o dejárselo mucho más largo. Sin embargo, tu pelo es largo, y siempre lo has llevado así; por lo que lo más eficaz será cortarlo en seco.

–¿Cómo sabes que siempre he llevado el pelo largo? –preguntó Alice con curiosidad, acariciando su preciosa cabellera.

Ann se quedó muda unos segundos. Era obvio para ella. Como nadie era nunca realmente consciente de que ella estaba ahí, todos hablaban sin tapujos delante suyo. Por aquél motivo, era una de las chicas mejor enteradas de todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts.

–Potter y Evans son bastante ruidosos –explicó –. Y tú siempre estás en medio…

Lily iba a protestar porque había hablado como implicando que había algún tipo de relación entre ella y Potter, cuando Alice la interrumpió.

–¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves Lily? Ann se da cuenta de esto, pero Lupin no… –se quejó –. ¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta?

Ann frunció el ceño. Se estaban desviando del plan de acortarlo tanto como fuera posible. Lily la hizo callar.

–Así pues, tenemos que cortarte el pelo –explicó –. Más adelante, cuando el choque inicial pierda efecto, podrías probar a teñírtelo… –sugirió –. De todos modos, ese es el primer paso.

Alice y Lily asintieron, sorprendidas con el aplomo de la muchacha.

–El segundo es el vestuario –explicó –, el uniforme no destaca en absoluto. Necesitas complementos. A ser posible algo recurrente, que forme siempre parte de tu look. La gente empieza a conocerte cuando se pueden referir a ti con una sola palabra, o concepto –al ver la confusión en la mirada de sus compañeras se explicó –; por ejemplo: "la del lazo" o "la de los piercings" o "la del pelo azul"… De manera que sólo con eso todo Hogwarts sepa quién eres.

Las dos chicas asintieron de nuevo.

–Y deberías intentar encoger un poco el uniforme, que te quede más ajustado –sugirió –. Finalmente, los zapatos. No importa mucho como sean, pero tienen que hacer ruido.

–¿Ruido? –preguntó Lily, confusa.

–Exacto. Tienen que ser de tacón, o, al menos, hacer el mismo ruido siendo planos. Todo el mundo se gira cuando oye a alguien acercarse con zapatos de tacón, y eso es lo que necesitas. Que todos sepan que Alice Turner está en la sala.

–Tengo unos botines así, creo –comentó Alice, contenta con la idea.

–Pues póntelos siempre –exigió –, o hechiza a los otros zapatos para que hagan ruido. Yo sé hechizar a los míos para que no se oigan en absoluto, el hechizo inverso es sencillo…

Cuando Ann mencionó aquél detalle, Lily cayó en la cuenta de un detalle que hasta entonces la había estado intrigando, pero sin acabar de saber de qué se trataba.

–¡Ann! –le llamó la atención –. Todo lo que nos estás contando… ¿No es totalmente opuesto a ti? –preguntó.

–Pues ahora que lo dices –se añadió Alice –, tu llevas un estilo de pelo que no destaca nada.

–Y ningún complemento.

–Y un uniforme nada ajustado.

–Y hechizas tus zapatos para insonorizarlos…

Ann se sintió totalmente expuesta. Sólo pudo tragar saliva y esperar, sentada e inmóvil, el veredicto de sus compañeras.

–¡Lo haces expresamente! –exclamaron, sorprendidas.

–¿Por qué? –añadió Alice.

–Tengo mis motivos… –susurró, desviando la mirada.

Las Gryffindor decidieron no indagar más en el asunto, por el momento. Sin embargo, Lily tenía una idea perfecta en mente, que era lo que realmente le importaba. Los motivos de Ann estaban en segundo plano.

–Pero si tu método de no llamar la atención es tan perfecto que ni tus compañeros de casa, a no ser que estén en tu curso, saben quién eres…

–Ni Black tampoco –añadió Alice.

Ann se sonrojó. Estaba particularmente orgullosa de aquél último detalle. Había sido su mayor reto, y le había exigido mucha discreción, especialmente en los primeros dos años.

–¡Y eres un genio! –finalizó Lily.

Las otras dos observaron a Evans, sin comprenderlo.

–¡Esto es lo que necesito para escapar de Potter! –acabó, ilusionada.

Alice soltó un "Aaaaah" poco discreto y se dirigió a Ann de nuevo.

–Pero, si eres una experta en pasar desapercibida, ¿cómo podrás ayudarme a mí a llamar la atención?

–Llevo seis años estudiando los motivos por los que la gente llama la atención, y he eliminado poco a poco cada uno de ellos de mi persona –explicó, animada después de recibir tantos piropos –. Por lo que sé perfectamente qué es lo más llamativo que se puede hacer.

Alice estaba, entonces, tan emocionada como Lily.

–Entonces, ¿podrías ayudarnos? ¿A mí a pasar desapercibida, y a Alice a destacar?

Ann analizó la situación. No le era muy conveniente. Pero, por otro lado, su pequeña vanidad, encantada con las chicas, le pedía que les echara una mano. Al fin y al cabo, el único motivo por el que a Smith le podía gustar que la alabaran era por su poca notoriedad.

–Supongo que sí –accedió.

Lily y Alice chocaron las manos, sonriendo. ¡Genial!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Operación Alice.

Así es como Lily había decidió llamar a su pequeña aventura para llamar la atención de Lupin. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscarse una sala apartada, puesto que Ann se negó en redondo a ser vista en la sala común de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw con la compañía de dos Gryffindors.

Una vez en ella, Lily hechizó una pared para que pareciese un espejo, y Ann se encargó de cortar el pelo de Alice hasta dejarlo como el de un chico. Aún así, le dio unos toques de varita que lo levantaron un poco, dejándola realmente atractiva, a pesar de que pareciera otra persona.

El segundo paso fue un poco de maquillaje para resaltar ojos y labios. El truco, según Ann, era alargar y oscurecer las pestañas, acompañarlo con una fina línea negra sobre los ojos, y nada de sombra. Para los labios, bastaba con un poco de brillo, o un color rojizo, pero no muy potente. Lo ideal era destacar, pero sin que los demás consiguieran encontrarle una razón aparente. Es decir: llevar maquillaje sin que casi se notara que se llevaba.

Mientras, Lily encogía ligeramente las túnicas de Alice, y embrujaba los zapatos para conseguir un efecto "zapato de tacón" al andar.

Al terminar, Ann admiró su obra maestra. Alice parecía otra persona. No estaba segura de si Remus Lupin apreciaría su nuevo look, pero al menos sabría quién era.

El problema principal, a su parecer, era Lily Evans. ¿Cómo puñetas iba a disimularse en el paisaje? Imposible, con Potter tan pendiente de ella, y siendo famosa como era… Suspiró ¡Menuda faena! Con lo tranquila que estaba hasta aquél momento…

Sin embargo, se había comprometido. Y, posiblemente, no la dejarían en paz hasta conseguir algún resultado. Necesitaba alejarse de aquellas dos chicas cuanto antes, para mantener su paz interior.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pusieron a prueba el plan aquél mismo día, por la tarde. Los merodeadores estaban en la sala común, relatando alguna de sus "obras maestras" o, como las llamaba Lily, sus "estúpidas gamberradas". El caso es que había un montón de gente a su alrededor, totalmente pendiente de ellos.

Ann, después de recibir aquella información, se decidió a entrar en la sala. Sabía perfectamente qué hacer para que nadie se fijara en ella, era su estilo de vida, y era necesario observar la reacción de Lupin de primera mano.

El primer paso, fundamental, era captar toda la atención del grupo y dirigirla hacia Alice. Para ello contaban con el factor Lily.

El plan era sencillo. Evans tenía que acercarse, junto a Turner, al grupo y captar la atención de James. Sencillo, ¿no? Y Potter ya se encargaría del resto. Inevitablemente, los comentarios de Potter provocarían que Black mirara en la misma dirección y entonces: ¡Pam! No se le pasaría el cambio de Alice.

A partir de ahí, era necesario ser cuidadoso para mantener la atención del público al menos un par de minutos. Por suerte, contaban con las ideas de Ann.

Así pues, las dos chicas y Ann se acercaron al grupo. La última se separó de ellos y se dirigió al lado opuesto, para observar la escena lejos del foco de atención.

La reacción de Potter no se hizo esperar.

–¡Evans! Te he reservado el sábado entero a ti solita ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó.

Lily tragó saliva, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero en fin, los amigos requieren sacrificios…

–Una idea maravillosa –dijo, sonriendo.

James prácticamente se cayó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y, por supuesto, todo el mundo dirigió sus alucinadas miradas hacia Lily.

Por suerte Potter estaba tan sorprendido que perdió el habla, lo que facilitó mucho las cosas, porque Sirius tomó las riendas de la conversación. Por supuesto, iba a hacer algún comentario gracioso, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se fijó en la desconocida que había al lado de Evans. No, ¿desconocida?

–¡Turner! –exclamó, y todos los ojos se posaron de Lily a su compañera –. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

En aquél punto del plan era imprescindible no mirar a Lupin, Ann había insistido mucho en ello. Alice hizo su mejor esfuerzo y repitió a consciencia lo que había memorizado antes. Por suerte, al no tener que improvisar, pudo decirlo con cierta naturalidad.

–¡Un desastre! –dijo, las palabras le salían solas de tanto que Ann se las había machacado –Los bichos ignífugos de Hagrid me han prendido fuego en el pelo…

–¿Las salamandras rojas? –preguntó Lupin, observándola.

Alice respiró profundamente y siguió mirando a Black mientras hablaba.

–Sí, y he tenido que cortármelo –añadió, pasándose una mano por el pelo – ¡Por un momento pensé que iba a tener que raparme al cero!

–¡Fuego en la cabeza! –comentó una de las alumnas de cuarto –. Qué horror… –y todas sus compañeras se llevaron una mano a su cabello, inconscientemente.

–Bueno, al menos ahora no me molesta en absoluto cuando estudio… Aunque tengo mucho frío en el cuello –comentó, despreocupadamente.

–Te queda muy bien, Turner –aseguró Black, guiñándole un ojo. Alice sonrió, inmune a los encantos de Sirius.

Sin embargo, se produjo un imprevisto.

–Me gusta más así que como lo llevabas antes… –comentó Remus, despreocupadamente.

Alice le miró, y perdió toda la seguridad en sí misma en dos segundos. Tuvo que desviar la mirada de Lupin y se quedó en silencio.

Sin embargo, Lily estaba ahí para acudir en su rescate antes de que quedara en evidencia.

–Potter, en serio –dijo, dirigiéndose al todavía estático James –lo de antes fue una ironía.

Finalmente James reaccionó y respiró de nuevo. Todos los integrantes del grupo se rieron, y Alice aprovechó para desaparecer silenciosamente de la escena.

Las tres chicas se reunieron de nuevo en la habitación de las alumnas de sexto, después de que Alice le indicara a Ann donde estaba exactamente.

–Lo siento mucho –aseguró Alice, roja como un tomate.

–No te preocupes –comentó Ann –, ha salido muy bien.

–Gracias Lily, eres la mejor –Lily le sonrió a Alice después del piropo.

–Además de conseguir la atención de Lupin, he encontrado la manera de despistar a Potter –se rió ella, divertida.

–¿Qué has notado, Ann?

La joven se sentó en una de las camas, dispuesta a analizar la situación.

–Has captado la atención de Lupin, desde luego. Tengo que decir que con mejores resultados de los esperados. Ha sido como si él te redescubriera. Primero te ha observado con incredulidad, después te ha mirado un buen rato el pelo, y finalmente te ha repasado entera…

Lily soltó una carcajada y Alice enrojeció.

–Lo de las túnicas ajustadas funciona de maravilla –comentó, observando el busto de su amiga.

–Entonces, ¿tengo posibilidades? –preguntó, ignorando a Lily.

–Con Black seguro –determinó Ann –, con Lupin, posiblemente.

Alice sonrió alegremente. Black no le importaba en absoluto. Pero Lupin, su Lupin…

En aquél momento se abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, y el guapísimo Sirius Black entró por ella.

–Eh, Turner… –dijo, pero Lily le interrumpió a media frase.

–¡Black! ¿Cómo has subido aquí? Se supone que las escaleras se convierten en un tobogán cuando un chico sube, y le rechazan…

–Cálmate, Evans. Si tienes que gritarle a alguien, grítale a James, que todavía está catatónico… Y con respecto a las escaleras… Bueno, digamos que soy un buen mago –aseguró, guiñándole un ojo.

Lily resopló, dando a entender que no compartía la última opinión.

–De todos modos, yo he venido a… Eh, ¿Y tu quién…? –empezó, al ver a Ann finalmente, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta. Una chica de su edad que no conocía.

En su mente había un solo nombre al que no asignaba una cara. Y delante suyo había una cara a la que no asignaba un nombre. Relacionarlo era sencillo. Sólo podía ser una persona

–¿Eres Ann Smith?

La pobre chica casi sufre un infarto al ser reconocida de aquella manera, por el chico más popular de Hogwarts. Las otras dos, entendiendo la razón de la palidez de Ann, intentaron desviar la atención del chico. Sin embargo, Sirius observó que no se había perdido nada, y se dirigió a Turner de nuevo.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Lily le envistiera, echándole de la habitación por sorpresa y provocando que la escalera se convierta en tobogán justo cuando los pies de Sirius la tocaron.

–Dios mío, Lily –se exclamó Alice, sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

–Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas –sentenció ella –echa el pestillo, que tenemos trabajo.

Y le dirigió la mirada a Ann, que parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece el inicio del fic? ¿Interesante? ¿Exagerado? ¿Gracioso? ¿Un asco?...**

**Cualquier opinión es buena, más aún cuando un fic está "naciendo", como es el caso de éste. ¿Qué os parece Ann? Es una chica un poco rara, pero tiene sus motivos. ¿Conseguirá ayudar a Lily y Alice en sus respectivas causas? **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad! Agradeceré cualquier comentario y apoyo!**

**Muchos besos!**


End file.
